This invention relates to a programming tool and to a programming method for creating programs, in particular in the field of automation technology.
In the field of automation technology, technical processes and functions are made available in the form of program modules. These program modules are also called function blocks. In order to use these function blocks universally, the function blocks are provided with interfaces that allow for the simplest possible linking and retrieval in the chosen program environment. The input and output parameters required to operate such a function block are sent to an I/O bus so as to supply, observe or alter the parameters, if necessary.
Usually, the parameters that are exchanged in the program environment do not correspond to the process parameters of the process to be controlled and/or regulated or to the process parameters of the technical function. Thus, control and understanding of these parameters require that the engineer or technician responsible for finding a solution to the technical problem must use an approach that is adapted to the function block. In other words, a deeper understanding of the programming of the particular control device is required from the engineer and technician.